Dardanos Vasilyevich
Dardanos died fighting on the front lines of the invasion. His name is forever etched on the Pandemonium Memorial in the gardens; hailed as a young hero, he gave many the chance to escape. Dardanos Vasilyevich is a young and bright mind new to Pandemonium Academy. His disposition and family history makes him the type to command respect from those around him, willing enough to work his way whatever it may take to get to that point. Background Dardanos comes from lands far away from Pandemonium, and even his papers that allowed him into the school don't say much on the matter. If asked however, the boy won't be shy to give an answer. The told story is that he comes from a small bloodline of minor nobles and that he is the last scion of the Vasilyevich bloodline that rules land and ordered Dardanos here so he could learn to control the Vasilyevich censer which has acted as a way to instill order for generations. Personality (To be filled out accordingly with future roleplay.) Abilities Dardanos comes from not only a family of intelligent leaders, but also of those who proudly display their skill as warriors. While Dardanos academical education before Pandemonium serves him well in the former aspect, he still has quite the way to go as an actual fighter. His use of the Vasilyevich Censer is formless and manic at best, it fits well with his weapon but can be countered against more exceptional fighters who know how to repel against his brutish actions. Once he begins, it's hard to stop him and the fight lingers long enough before he is stopped then his Bedlam will be completed and Dardanos' will change into a horrifying and awful monster even stronger than before. Spells Bedlam, a spell that passively activates when Dardanos is in danger. It begins with a type of dense fog pouring out from the Vasilyevich Censer, black in color. This fog taints all that it touches, sapping away from their mental energy making them more prone to madness. This madness reverberates back to Dardanos, because of his inexperience of Bedlam this makes him also prone to it. After accumulating enough energy, Bedlam is complete and allows Dardanos to enter his Kings' Form. Dardanos Kings' Form is a birth rite to which comes from the young man's royal bloodline and can be activated through the family censer. Once enough madness energy has been collected from Bedlam, the energy activates the birth rite and begins to twist and change Dardanos' shape and form. This new form once achieved is much greater in size, even changing the censer to a true weapon which Dardano's can wield in his gangly and unholy form. Provided the energy needed for it, he also gains an immense boost in power that aids him well in combat despite the self-destructive and raving nature he holds in this form from his inexperience with Bedlam. Databook Library Casuals * Fights * Story *Arc 1 | The Trials